


Ночь для сотни, утро для двоих

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В черном-черном лесу, на черной-черной поляне…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь для сотни, утро для двоих

Ичимару Гин не любил лета. Жара вызывала в нем приступы черной меланхолии, заставляющие истекать сарказмом. И, как будто этого было мало, наступал Обон. Ему думалось иногда, что границы миров тоже подтаивают от жары, как ванильное мороженое с хурмой. Философские взгляды проявлялись в нем как раз, когда он доедал очередную порцию холодного лакомства, приготовленного Кирой, и следил за стекающими белыми каплями.  
Ни ветерка не скользило в проемах раздвинутых седзи, а в любой момент мог последовать вызов: прорывы Пустых, как всегда в Обон, резко участились. Эти громадные черные туши, к зависти шинигами, обливающихся потом в своей черной форме, совсем не чувствовали жары. Их интересовали только души.  
Даже долгожданный вечер не приносил облегчения. В полумраке сада стоял неподвижный, липкий, похожий на горячее молоко, воздух. Хицугая пользовался большой популярностью в это время и не гнушался пополнять казну отряда, производя лед для страждущих, впрочем, Гин, конечно, не ходил в казармы Десятого. Удушающе пахло цветами, горьким влажным духом зацветающей в пруду воды, сухой травой и свечным воском.  
Гин вскинулся, узнавая запах. Тонкая крашенная бумага и восковый нагар.  
И правда, по неподвижной воде скользил, безо всякого ветра и течения, синий бумажный фонарик. Таинственно мерцала свеча внутри, бросая на воду голубоватые отблески и напоминая о ночи ста страшных историй.  
\- Спасибо за приглашение, - Гин поклонился в темную даль за прудом и немного брезгливо вытащил из воды фонарик. Тот совсем не размок.  
Вот и еще одна причина ненавидеть лето. И этот чертов Обон.  
\- Тайчо, вы уже получили тётин? – Кира выглянул из дома, держа в руках такой же синий бумажный шар.  
\- Да, только что. Приготовь праздничное кимоно, Изуру... – он разулся и поднялся из сада обратно в комнату к стопке документов и новой порции мороженого. - И забери у меня эту дрянь.  
Он поспешно бросил Кире горящий фонарик. Свеча не погаснет до самого полнолуния, так и будет трепетать язычками теплого пламени, бросая вокруг таинственные отсветы. Умный Изуру спрячет их в самый дальний уголок шкафа, чтобы тётин не попадались на глаза его капитану до срока. И достанет только в ночь полнолуния, когда будут уже надеты кимоно, а маски скроют лица. Тогда Ичимару все-таки соизволит взять фонарь в руки, осмотрит привычно, определяя, что ничего не изменилось в его виде, что он все такой же, как в прошлые годы.

***  
\- Скоро взойдет луна, стоит поторопиться, тайчо, - Гину не казалось, что им стоит куда-то торопиться. С куда большим удовольствием он сидел бы в саду и любовался луной. Может, позвал бы Рангику, и они вспомнили бы старые деньки под саке. Но Мацумото скорее всего уже ушла, да и им пора.  
\- Надеюсь, ты помнишь: никаких "тайчо" во время Шествия, а, Изуру? Ты же у меня умный, - Ичимару осторожно поднял тётин над дорожкой в саду и сделал первый шаг в темноту. Под маской он улыбался – и улыбалась его маска. Рядом голубовато-белым пятном в темноте колыхалась маска серьезной хмурой некоматы.  
Они шли, и казалось, что тьма не расступается перед светом их фонариков, а напротив – сгущается. Цветущие кусты, стеклянисто гладкий пруд, мощеная дорожка остались позади и сменились чем-то совершенно незнакомым. Это был уже не их сад, а скорее неухоженный подлесок. Под подошвами гэта, обутых к празднику, шуршала трава. Где-то среди деревьев мелькнул отсвет фонарика – теплого, оранжевого. Пронеслись небесно голубые рукава кимоно и яркие синие волосы. Маска у проскользнувшего бакэнеко была странной – словно из настоящей кости. От него пахнуло влажной шерстью и удушающе – кошачьей мятой. Гин с усмешкой полюбовался насторожившимся Кирой, у которого, кажется, даже нарисованные уши маски дернулись.  
\- И совсем не обязательно было меня торопить, Изуру. Все только начали собираться, – Ичимару покачал фонариком в сторону плывущих по лесу огней. Некоторые неслись над самыми верхушками магнолий, некоторые – ползли по земле возле корней, словно бы сами собой. Бумага тётинов была самой разной: красной, рыжевато-коричневой, нежно-синей, как у него и у Киры, бледно-зеленой, отчего свет такого фонаря походил на пляску болотных огней.  
\- Если вас не торопить, Ичимару-сама, мы придем на место лишь к рассвету, а вы только разведете руками и скажете: «Аканна, надо же, опоздали!». А мне потом перед Рангику-сан оправдываться, - Кира переступил через корень, оказавшийся чьим-то длинным чешуйчатым телом, голова которого терялась где-то во мраке.  
Что ни говори, а Изуру был прав: Ичимару предпочел бы никуда не ходить. Или, в крайнем случае, опоздать. Но за деревьями уже мерцали, как тяжелые сгустки созвездий в июльском небе, россыпи многоцветных фонарей. Слышался смех, скрежет, бульканье. Звуки, порой столь безумные, что обычное человеческое сознание их попросту не выдержало бы. Их приветствовали. Под маской можно было морщиться сколько угодно, но маску Гин все равно не любил.  
Точно так же, как не любил всю эту летнюю ночь, заполненную светом фонариков, густым лунным светом, сухими запахами лета, перевалившего за середину. Ичимару Гин заранее считал ночь Шествия Ста Демонов самым неприятным событием года. Он терпеть не мог эти фонари, эти смутные силуэты меж деревьями, эти маски. Последние - особенно. Под личиной было еще жарче, на лбу выступал пот. И пусть потом, когда длинная процессия двинется, сверкая огнями, через леса и поля, через многолюдные кварталы, через тихие деревеньки, эти маски очень пригодятся. Сколько глупых гайдзинов с фотоаппаратами, да и обычных прохожих уходит с Шествием туда, откуда не возвращаются, не считал никто. Но Ичимару было все равно. Не говоря уже о том, что любая лисица скажет вам: нет маски лучше твоего собственного лица.  
Тонкая ладонь Изуру отвела в сторону ветви, и они вышли на поляну, полную самых разнообразных ёкай. Хвосты и рога, мех и складчатая кожа, маски и фонари. Гин остановился, скользя взглядом по толпе. Серьезные синие глаза Рукии Кучики на бледной маске Юки-онны он узнал сразу и едва заметно кивнул в знак приветствия. Та качнула в ответ фонариком. Значит, где-то недалеко и этот взбалмошный красноволосый Нуэ. Черное облако, висящее над толпой, выдавало Абараи Ренджи с головой.  
Общаться с ними Ичимару хотел еще меньше, чем с ожидающими его кицунэ, а потому скользнул в толпу, приветствуя старых знакомых. И втайне надеясь, что в этом году Инари не придет. Опоздает, потеряет в дороге тётин, без которого следовать за шествием невозможно. Глупая идея, но Гин все равно надеялся. Потому что перед Инари он вновь чувствовал себя маленьким несмышленым лисенком на разъезжающихся лапах. Строгий взгляд лисьей богини словно говорил: «Подбери лапы, ты уже большой. Ешь и не болтай лишнего. Вот отрастишь хотя бы четвертый хвост, тогда поговорим». И хоть четвертый и даже пятый хвост у Гина давно имелся, «лапы» все равно расползались, когда Инари меряла взглядом его самого и Изуру, остановившегося чуть поодаль, и улыбалась понимающе. «Нет, ну вы подумайте! Ты всегда был странным лисом, Гин. Зачем тебе таскать с собой этого котенка? Лис и кот, что за ненормальная пара?»  
Гину было все равно, что о нем говорят, но на Шествие он предпочел бы не ходить.  
Дрожащее тепло скользнуло вдоль руки. Свечи в тётинах, что освещают Шествие, не дают тепла, а значит… Ичимару чуть повернул голову вправо и заметил кончики бледных пальцев на своей коже. Уж кто-кто, а Изуру отлично знал, как не любит Гин самую лунную летнюю ночь. Хотелось увидеть бледный изгиб губ Киры, его упрямый взгляд и вечно хмурые брови.  
Когда Рангику притащила в Сейрейтей котенка, Гин долго смеялся и спрашивал, на какой крыше она гуляла. Уже много позже, когда у Киры мучительно болел раздваивающийся хвост и он не мог даже на спину перевернуться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ходить, а Гин ночами просиживал возле его футона, меняя влажные компрессы, открылась истинная история. Изуру погиб по глупости. Своей собственной и собственных хозяев. Когда те достали из вентиляции котенка, тот уже благополучно задохнулся, сдавленный бетонными стенами, и ступил на путь превращения в мстительного Бакэнеко. Так что Рангику забрала его в Сейрейтей как раз вовремя. Она же научила Киру становиться человеком, помогла с подходящей легендой, да и с поступлением в Академию. Котенок все схватывал на лету, но характером походил скорее на Инугами, чем на обычную Некомату. Прямой, открытый, честный, удивительно спокойный. И верный. Ичимару так и не понял, почему Кира выбрал именно его. И сколько бы ни убеждал себя, что Изуру будет лучше с теми, кто похож на него, отпустить не получалось.  
Звенели, движимые призрачным ветром, колокольчики-фурин, которыми какой-то доброхот украсил деревья. Ёкай приветствовали новоприбывших, делились событиями прошедшего года, где-то чисто и высоко запели, подхватывая случайную музыку колокольцев.  
Маска Инари все так же выражала величественное спокойствие, но Гин прекрасно знал, что под маской богиня усмехается. Она, как и многие ёкай из старшего поколения, не любила Готей. Но столь же многие обитали в его белых стенах, находя это житье удобным, спокойным и безопасным. Где еще Инугами может даже не скрывать своей истиной внешности, служа капитаном?  
Иногда Ичимару, улыбаясь, спрашивал Киру, остается ли хоть кто-нибудь в Сейрейтее в ночь Шествия ста духов. Тот только улыбался в ответ.  
\- Патрули разве что. И Бьякуя Кучики, - это был стандартный ответ. Они смеялись.  
В этом было больное место Гина. Ему так и не удалось подловить капитана Шестого отряда на горячем. Ни разу на шествии не мелькнул привычный кенсейкан, да и Абараи появлялся один или в компании Шухея, совсем бешеного в истинном образе Камаитачи. Но поверить, что Кучики – просто шинигами, тоже не получалось. Его сила была так хаотична и так велика, что Ичимару порой всматривался в маски старших аякаши, гадая, не там ли идет полный достоинства и приличествующего спокойствия Бьякуя Кучики.  
Инари что-то говорила, тонко и остро, о Готее, как обычно. И о любви Ичимару к кошкам. А еще о его вопиюще безвкусно подобранном кимоно, совершенно не соответствующем сезону. Хотелось ответить, что эти заснеженные, печально-обнаженные ветви полностью передают его духовный настрой. Но Гин лишь лениво улыбался, занимая свое место в шествии и размышляя, когда же оставлены будут эти попытки заполучить его в свою свиту. Шуршал шелк праздничных одежд. Среди сотен запахов чуткий лисий нос выделял знакомый до боли аромат какого-то сладковатого масла и сухой, чистой кошачьей шерсти, который неизменно сопровождал Изуру. Успокаивающий запах.  
Где-то впереди играли на флейтах и барабанах, потом зазвучал и кото. Ичимару чувствовал, что скоро от шума разболится голова. Шествие медленной огненной змеей поползло меж деревьями, крутыми холмами, не замечая, как меняется пространство вокруг, заполняясь домами и спешащими прохожими. Люди смеялись, показывали пальцами и, к вящему удовольствию ёкаи, присоединялись к «карнавалу».  
Ичимару не любил вспышки фотоаппаратов. Он вообще не одобрял идиотизм в любых его проявлениях. И последующую часть, именуемую шутливо «торжественным праздничным обедом», он тоже не любил.  
Ночь длинна. До захода луны сменились десятки шумных человечьих муравейников, спелись десятки песен, прошли по кругу фляги с саке - все как всегда. Это смешно, но напились даже Каракаса-обакэ, хотя Ичимару из года в год тщился понять, как может напиться зонт, передвигающийся на единственной ноге. Сколько смертных было съедено, как обычно, никто так и не подсчитал. Такова жизнь. Гин и Изуру обходились без подобных лакомств. Чуть склоняя голову, Ичимару отвечал на предложения присоединиться, что он не желает запятнать кимоно кровью. И, шутовски вскинув руки, добавлял, к неудовольствию Инари, что он страшно беден, и это – его единственное парадное кимоно.  
К утру, когда луна уже утонула одним боком в лимонно-зеленоватом краешке небосвода, Шествие распалось. До следующего Обона. До следующей летней лунной ночи. Фонари гасли, словно не выдерживая конкуренции с разливающимся утренним светом. В прозрачном сумраке исчезали темные фигуры.  
Ичимару скользнул в тень, увлекая за собой Киру, просто потянув его за запястье. Хрупкая синяя бумага полетела на землю, Гин с трудом сдержал желание наступить сверху, ломая тонкие бамбуковые ребра. Свой фонарь Кира повесил на ветви какого-то дерева. Теплые руки и щека, прижавшаяся к плечу, успокаивали, но все равно хотелось поскорее оказаться на знакомых тропинках сада.  
Дома было спокойно. И очень тихо. Гин, откинувшись на подушку, смотрел, как порхают тонкие кирины руки, заваривая успокаивающий головную боль чай. Смотрел, как улыбка трогает тонкие губы, и улыбался - устало, вымучено - в ответ. Они пили чай – совершенно неправильно, из одной пиалы. А у губ Изуру был горьковато-сладкий вкус, какой бывал только в это время.  
Где-то далеко в лесу зашипел под первым солнечным лучом и истаял синим дымом оставленный на ветке бумажный фонарь. Начиналось самое счастливое, по мнению Ичимару Гина, утро в году.

**Author's Note:**

> Ёкай (яп. 妖怪 ё:кай?) — сверхъестественное существо японской мифологии, разновидность обакэ. В японском языке слово «ёкай» имеет очень широкое значение и может обозначать практически все сверхъестественные существа японской мифологии  
> Аякаши (яп. 妖(アヤカシ;) Аякаси, досл. «Сверхъестественное создание») — наивысший класс ёкай, обладающих разумом. Являет собой огромный сгусток зачастую негативной энергией.  
> Юки-онна (яп. 雪女, «снежная женщина») — персонаж японского фольклора.  
> Описывается совершенно белой, почти прозрачной, словно изо льда, и очень красивой.  
> Инугами (букв. «пес-бог») — семейный дух, который выглядит как пес и выполняет роль защитника. Инугами крайне силен и верен, известно, что он осуществляет месть от лица своих «владельцев». Он может существовать и сам по себе, и при определенных обстоятельствах может обернуться против своих владельцев. Инугами владеет способностью и сам обладать людьми.  
> Как и обычная собака, этот песий дух всецело служит. И как настоящая охотничья порода он служит для жестоких целей, ину-гами может стать опасным созданием для владельца, охотящимся и терроризирующим тех, кто пытается натравить его на других.  
> Один из методов создания ину-гами, как считали, следует привязать голодного пса и поставить перед ним миску с едой, как раз так, что бы тот не мог дотянуться. Когда все желания бедного животного сфокусированы на этой миске, ему необходимо отрубить голову и поместить ее в ковчег, перенося таким образом его алчные желание в мир духов и создатель таким образом получал для себя страшное оружие.  
> Ину-гами, которые выходили из под контроля хозяина, практически не поддавались успокоению. Только могучие волшебники или шаманы могли подавить кровожадность ину-гами, и помочь хозяину пса-призрака избавиться от проклятия.  
> Бакенеко кошка-оборотень. В точности неизвестно, почему обычная кошка вдруг превращается в оборотня. Иногда это происходит оттого, что ее кормят на одном месте на протяжении 13 лет, в других случаях - потому что достигла крупных размеров. Под подозрение попадали и кошки недавно умерших. Помимо крупных размеров, бакенеко отличаются и тем, что ходят на задних лапах.  
> Зачастую бакенеко пожирают людей, а после принимают их облик. Известна, к примеру, история одного господина, чья кошка внезапно пропала, а у его матери столь же внезапно изменился характер. Она начала сторониться родни и обедать в одиночестве. А когда любящие родственники украдкой заглянули к ней в комнату, то увидели, что она наворачивает сырое мясо. Заподозрив неладное, сын разобрал пол и увидел обглоданные косточки своей матери. Оборотень полакомился ею.  
> Нэкомата - это следующая ступень развития бакенеко.  
> Нуэ (鵺 (ぬえ;) Это таинственное существо обычно по описаниям имеет голову обезьяны, тело енотовидной собаки, лапы тигра и хвост в виде змеи. Но иногда взамен всему описанному он имеет птицеподобную форму, возможно, это приписывалось за то что его крик был схож с криком горного дрозда. Не смотря ни на что его имя это синоним неясности, коварства и хитрости натуры.  
> Самая известная история о нуэ, это история 1153 года, произошедшая в императорском дворце в Киото. У императора Коноэ по ночам начались кошмары каждую ночь, а в итоге он слег с болезнью, и кажется что источник всех этих напастей черная туча, которая появляется над крышей дворца каждой ночью в два часа. В итоге проблему решил Ёримасу Минамото (Yorimasu Minamoto), который залез ночью на крышу и выстрелил в тучу из лука, и из нее выпал мертвый нуэ. Тогда Ёримасу взял тело и утопил его в японском море.  
> Существует и продолжение истории, в котором тело нуэ выносит в один из заливов, и местные жители испугавшись такого скелета хоронят его, холм получившийся из захоронения существует и сегодня.  
> Шествие ста Демонов - относится к древней японской легенде, согласно которой, каждый год в одну летнюю ночь, нечисть устраивает праздничное шествие по городам и весям Японии. И все, кто оказывается у них на пути, обречены на гибель. Предание гласит, что когда- то существовала защитная сутра, способная уберечь путника от неминуемой смерти, но текст её давно утерян... Первые упоминания о "Ночном параде сотни демонов" уходят глубоко корнями в средневековую Японию. Писатели и культурологи, чьи исследования вошли в собрание сочинений, по крупицам собирали фольклорные знания о сверхъестественных созданиях, будоражащих сознание японцев вот уже много веков.  
> Тётин — это круглый фонарь с бумажным абажуром на бамбуковом, металлическом или деревянном корпусе.  
> Инари (яп. 稲荷 инари?), также 稲荷神 инарисин, 稲荷大神 инари о:ками — синтоистская богиня изобилия, риса (и злаковых культур вообще), лис, промышленности, житейского успеха, одно из основных божеств синтоизма. Роль посланников Инари выполняют лисы — кицунэ.


End file.
